It All Starts Here
by izayathenightmare
Summary: Shizaya smut. Yaoi


Izaya ran through the rain until he couldn't hear the footsteps of the other men chasing him. He finally stopped to catch his breath, hearing the mens' footsteps close behind. Fearing for his life, he ran into the closest alleyway and hid behind the dumpster, hearing the men run past the alleyway and off into the distance.

He sat for a moment as the rain soaked into his jacket and clothes, trying to catch his breath from the extensive running. He froze when he heard footsteps coming down the alleyway. He looked up and saw Shizuo, soaked by the rain, looking back at him. "Shizu-chan…what are you doing here?"

The blonde looked at the raven with a blank expression. Izaya sighed. "Perhaps you are here to kill me then?" Shizuo still did not respond. Without warning, the blonde picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the alleyway and back to his apartment. "Shizuo… what do you think you are doing?" he asked calmly. The blonde sighed. "I'm taking you to my apartment. What does it matter?"

Izaya didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and rested his head against the other's neck.

They got to the apartment in no time. They went inside and Shizuo laid Izaya on the couch. He laid on top of him and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. Izaya didn't retaliate. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and rested his head against the arm of the couch. He could feel Shizuo slide up slightly and rest his head in the crook of the raven's neck.

Izaya's breath hitched when he felt the blonde breathe on his neck. The feeling caused a light blush to form on his cheeks and his blood to run south. Shizuo noticed the slight bulge starting to form in the front of Izaya's jeans. He slid his hand down past the hem of the raven's pants and massaged the bulge through the other's silk boxers, feeling him tense up at the touch.

His blush darkened and he tried to bite back a moan that threatened to slip out. "S-shizu-_ohh_…nngh…" he moaned as Shizuo slid his hand down the raven's boxers and gripped his erection. He slipped his thumb over the tip and felt the pre-cum lubricate his hand as he pumped the other's shaft.

Izaya moaned loudly as the blonde continued to work his hard member. He felt himself becoming close to his climax. He whimpered as he came hard into the other's hand.

The blonde chuckled. "My, Izaya. Didn't think that you were a virgin." He used his other hand pull down the raven's jeans and black boxers. Izaya panted as his re-hardening member met cold air. Shizuo tossed the clothing to the other side of the room. He looked back at the raven, flushed and panting.

He loomed over Izaya and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Izaya whimpered when Shizuo broke the gentle kiss. "S-Shizu-chan…" The raven took the blonde's hand and sucked on three of his fingers. Shizuo watched as Izaya licked each digit seductively, feeling his own member grow hard at the sight of the raven being so submissive.

He gave him a nod as a signal that the fingers were nicely coated. He wrapped one arm around Izaya as he inserted one finger into the raven's puckering entrance. Izaya whimpered at the intrusion and gripped the back of Shizuo's vest.

He slowly pushed in the second and third fingers into him and stretched him with a scissoring motion. More whimpers escaped the raven's throat as Shizuo thrusted his fingers in and out of Izaya. He removed his fingers and heard the raven oanting again.

He unzipped his own pants and took in a sharp breath when his erection met the cold air. Izaya looked at Shizuo's erection and his eyes went wide. "S-Shizu-chan…I…don't think.. it will fit…" Shizuo chuckled and leaned over the raven and spread the other's legs. "Oh, it'll fit. Believe me."

He reached over the arm of the couch and opened the top drawer of the end table. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and poured a good amount onto his erection. He tossed the bottle over with the pile of clothes and positioned himself in front of the raven's entrance.

He pushed in slowly as Izaya gasped and panted as he felt himself being filled by something much bigger than Shizuo's fingers. Shizuo pushed in until he was fully sheathed. He waited for Izaya to signal that it was alright to move. Izaya gave him a nod and Shizuo pulled back, leaving the tip in, and thrusted in with amazing force.

"Aaahh!" Izaya cried out as pleasure fogged his vision. His mind was cloudy and each thrust only clouded it more. He panted and moaned as the blonde continued to thrust inside of him.

"Ahaa…Shizu…cha-_ahh…_ h-hit t-that…spot…nngh…a-again…" he gasped and panted. Shizuo angled his thrusts to the "spot" the raven was panted about and thrusted hard into him. Izaya could feel himself becoming closer to his climax with every hard thrust that hit his prostate.

One more thrust and Izaya came hard onto Shizuo's chest. His walls clamped down onto the blonde's erection, sending Shizuo over the edge as he came inside the raven.

They laid panting in the afterglow, tired out from their fun. Shizuo rested on top of Izaya, drifting off into sleep. Izaya had already fallen asleep and was quietly snoring.

(So, how'd I do?)


End file.
